


block buster appreciation!

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Films, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Two conversations from an average Movie Night in early 2009, or: "anyway squiddles: the movie: the musical sounds like it sucks balls".
Relationships: John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	block buster appreciation!

(During an out-of-sync shared stream of _10,000 BC_ )

TG: anyway squiddles: the movie: the musical sounds like it sucks balls  
TG: can you believe the girls chose that over the gut-wrenching grointingling cinematic experience of watching a mammoth hunter hunt mammoths and rescue cavedamsels like a fucking swoonmaster  
  
GT: it is sad that they missed this swooning experience, but to be fair, this grand historical epic is very slow and snowy. my gut and groin are falling asleep, dave. for prime masculine tingles, we should have just watched hancock again.  
  
TG: haha yeah this sucks doesnt it  
TG: still  
TG: if they ask  
TG: our movie was a violent mammothy masturbatory postmodern masterpiece got it

* * *

(During a perfectly synced stream of _Musical Squiddles: Submit to the Rhythm_ )

GG: i cant believe they left inkblot alone in the cave :(((((  
  
TT: Indeed. I believe that she has 2-3 days until the autocannibalism sets in. Let us hope Inkblot's friends won't succumb to their neuroses and lose sight of their mission to rescue her.  
  
GG: yeah! but i guess if inkblot has to eat herself, shes got loads of tentacles to choose from  
  
TT: Ah, true. But is it not worse to be forced to choose which limb to eat than to do the nameless deed?  
  
GG: not really?? she can play rock-paper-scissors with herself, and the losing tentacle gets to be lunch!  
  
TT: I'm not sure that's a game one can play solo.  
  
GG: sure it is. :)  
  
TT: I am so glad you've convinced me to watch this with you, Jade. It is an educational experience in many ways, and I am pleased to add it to my personal legendarium.  
  
GG: you were the one who suggested it and found the links and spammed the lj comm with fake spoilers and scared the boys away from watching it  
  
TT: Oh, look, is Inkblot using her blood to write a missive to those eels? How wonderfully macabre.


End file.
